epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ShaunoftheRed/You haven't seen the last of me! Now goodbye forever!
Haha... Yeah so as some of you may know I have been on this wiki for an entire year exactly today now and this is part of the reason I am making this blog. Due to the 3 month leave I took I have realised that there are many new users here. It got me thinking. Much like general society, wikia communities like this work in such a way that in with the new, out with the old. Older generations must die off and go away in order for newer ones to join and continue improving the society. However, being a website the lifespan of ppl is much shorter. A year I'd say is enough. What I'm trying to say is that with all the new users flooding in I think my time on this wiki has come to an unfortuante end. It's the cycle of life. I think I got hooked on this site more than anything else to begin with tbh. Ultimately I never really meant anything here anyway. My role was kinda... meh. I was just the little animator guy who sat in the corner, throwing stones and occasionally sending a picture which sort of attracted attension for like a second. That being said I did settle some disputes and back up those who felt down. Even some trolls. Lol I was such a troll defender. but nonetheless I did also cause a lot of arguments and such for which I am sorry for. When I joined this wiki I never knew anyone. I was one of the newbies. Then I was granted modship and started to contribute more with edits and art and battles and so forth. Now I am an experienced older user whose time has passed here. Don't think I won't miss any of you. I will miss all of you. Everybody that I knew ever since I joined Including some (Then) noobs like Barry (Yes I was here before him) and Meat as well as the trolls like Tbone and Devil. Remember Devil? :P That's great. don't worry I'm not quite.... PERMANANTLY gone. I will leave tomorrow to give me time to 'pack up my bags' and I will of course pay visits... sometimes.. maybe... Also that erb fan art picture will be updated every month or so. So I will swing by to do that. But once season 3 ends I'm gone permanantly. Also I need to have that final battle with basalt. To complete the trillogy. So that needs to be done too. But yeah I think this is a change for the better. The first tournament I was in, I won so I'll take that as my medal... A bit of recognition for my existance on this wiki, as futile as it may have been. So yeah to sum up I'm leaving because: *My time has passed (I think anyway) *I wanna work on better things and spend my time animating. *What will change? Really? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts